<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach Out and Touch Faith by jane_x80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069343">Reach Out and Touch Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80'>jane_x80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Touch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renaissance Faires, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After encountering Gibbs dressed as a knight, complete with a honking big sword, Tony decides to take Gibbs' invitation to go home with him, anxious to see where this might lead. Hint: He's hoping for a lot of sexy times. Of course, he doesn't expect to go back to the Renaissance Faire the next day, dressed as a friggin' archer even though he's no Robin Hood and watching Gibbs back in his knight outfit, clashing with other sword fighters. Plus, there he meets someone else unexpectedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Touch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_rah/gifts">Hazel_rah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! Two stories in one week, that's definitely a record for me for 2020 😁😁😁. It's definitely been a difficult year for all of us, but I'm glad that I was able to write two stories for the 2020 <a href="https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/63350.html">NCIS Big Bang challenge</a>! This is the second story. This is also a really belated birthday gift for my lovely friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_rah">Hazel_rah</a>. Happy birthday, hon. I'm sorry this was so late but hopefully you'll enjoy it! 💋💋💋</p><p>This is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261941">Touch My World with Your Fingertips</a> but per the challenge rules, this story can stand alone. I basically summarize the first story (which was not much more than a slightly crack-y PWP with Gibbs as a swordsman at a Renaissance Faire) and this story picks up with Tony choosing to go with Gibbs instead of the OFC. You don't need to read the first story to get this one. And this one is also kind of a slightly crack-y glorified PWP. So! Don't say I didn't warn you.</p><p>As with my first Big Bang entry this year <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959120">(No) Escape from Reality</a>, mon amie tres chere <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots">Red_Pink_Dots</a> 💋💋💋 selected this summary, too and made the NSFW and perfect artwork for it! Go check out her <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063694">artwork master post</a> to see her gorgeous work.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307/pseuds/jesco0307">jesco0307</a> did double duty, betaing this story as well as my first entry, and for that, I give her my eternal gratitude❤️❤️❤️. All remaining errors are my own. </p><p>The title of the story comes from a line from Depeche Mode's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1xrNaTO1bI">Personal Jesus</a>, although for the purposes of writing this story, I listened more to the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpYW3qng78E">Johnny Cash</a> cover of it.</p><p>That said, I hope you'll enjoy the story! 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/rJ2BGxI.png"></a>
  
</p><p>Tony couldn’t believe his luck. It had been his first time at a Renaissance Faire, <i>ever</i>, and he was dressed like some kind of Robin Hood wannabe, complete with bow and arrows. He had been walking around the place, seeing the different medieval activities and goods, and he had been having fun. Just don’t tell McGee about it. Or Kate, for that matter. But he had enjoyed the whole spectacle of the faire, been impressed by the jousting, and completely taken by the blacksmith and his array of swords. Of course, the swordsman that made his dick sit up and pay attention during a demonstration of a sword fight turned out to be Gibbs in a medieval knight costume, and even more unbelievable was what happened after that in the little copse of trees, hidden away from the bulk of the faire, although it had still been in public. Kind of. And then Gibbs had invited him home, if he’d wanted it.</p><p>God, did he want it.</p><p>Tony was practically vibrating with anticipation on the drive to Gibbs’ house. He had dropped Marie off, the drive to her place filled with what should have been awkward and uncomfortable silence, except he had been thrumming with anxiety and excitement and kind of ignoring the woman in his passenger seat. His entire brain was filled with Gibbs’ offer of ‘everything’; he didn’t have anything left over for Marie.</p><p>“You and Gibbs, huh?” she had asked when he pulled into an empty parking space at her building.</p><p>Tony shrugged. He didn’t feel like justifying this. He didn’t need to justify this to anyone.</p><p>Marie smiled at him. “You do make a handsome couple.”</p><p>Tony blushed at that.</p><p>“Tell Gibbs I’ll email him the cost of your outfit and he can send me a check for it,” Marie continued.</p><p>Tony nodded.</p><p>“Keep the bow and arrows,” she grinned. “My new costume did very well today, and I know it’s because of you.”</p><p>Tony blushed again, not knowing what to say. Even he wasn’t so much of an asshole as to drop a date off and rub in her face that he was ditching her for someone else. Luckily for him, she didn’t belabor the point, although she did pull him in for a filthy kiss before she slammed the car door and flounced away. Tony took a moment to watch her curvy figure, tight bodice emphasizing her small waist, and the way she held her skirts up pulled the material tight against her ass. She was one sexy lady and Tony found himself tilting his head to stare at her pert derriere. What? Yeah, he was about to go get himself embroiled in whatever it was that Gibbs was offering. So what? He was possibly getting off the market, although he still didn’t know what to expect with Gibbs. But he wasn’t <i>dead</i>. He could still appreciate a beautiful form. Although he would rather be appreciating Gibbs’ beautiful form, so he’d gotten back in gear and left Marie’s without looking back.</p><p>By the time Tony pulled into Gibbs’ driveway, he was about to vibrate right out of his skintight breeches, which he was of course still wearing. He was still wearing the whole Robin Hood kit and kaboodle. He slung the bow and arrows over his shoulders, grabbing them from the back seat of his car. Before he walked into Gibbs’ house, he stopped to retrieve his service weapon and backup from the lockbox in his trunk. He didn’t want to leave them out in his car while he was at Gibbs’.</p><p>There was a moment of hesitation right at Gibbs’ door, but then he pushed right through his anxiety and opened the door, walking right into Gibbs’ house without knocking, the way he usually did. He was about to call out “Boss” like he usually did, but when his eyes adjusted to being in the relative darkness of Gibbs’ foyer, he saw that Gibbs was standing by the stairs, blue eyes gleaming as he watched Tony enter his house.</p><p>The casual use of the word ‘Boss’ didn’t feel right. Gibbs was wearing chainmail over a padded long-sleeved shirt, was it quilted? Tony had been too distracted by the sword fighting and later the sex in the woods thing to fully appreciate what Gibbs was wearing. The cotton of the padded shirt actually looked homespun and Tony wondered if Marie had made Gibbs’ shirt, too. His dark breeches outlined the powerful muscles of his thighs, snug and sexy. The hilt of Gibbs’ massive broadsword poked over Gibbs’ back and Tony felt his mouth go dry. Gibbs was waiting for him, and he still had his sword strapped to him. Tony had to swallow the glib ‘Is that a broadsword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me’ joke. Besides he vaguely remembered having already said that, so yeah, he needed some new material or better yet, he should just shut his trap and wait for something to happen.</p><p>Because this wasn’t Leroy Jethro Gibbs his bastard boss. This was someone else entirely. The desire blazing openly from Gibbs’ eyes went straight to Tony’s dick, already chubbing up despite the fact that Gibbs had just given him a mind-blowing orgasm not even two hours ago. All the words that normally fell so easily out of Tony’s mouth disappeared and all he could do was stare at Gibbs.</p><p>“Marie get home OK?” Gibbs asked, his voice husky with arousal.</p><p>Tony had to swallow hard to get his voice to work. “Yes, sir,” he nodded.</p><p>At the use of the word ‘sir’, instead of yelling at him, Gibbs looked pleased and the color heightened on his cheeks. Tony found himself blushing, too.</p><p>“Sit,” Gibbs pointed to his kitchen.</p><p>“Uh…” Tony held up his service weapon and backup.</p><p>“Put those in my gun safe and then take a seat at the kitchen table,” Gibbs instructed him.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Tony did as he was told and took a seat at Gibbs’ kitchen table, watching as the older man stalked over and stood across from him.</p><p>“I take it you’re familiar with the scene?” Gibbs asked. He meant the BDSM scene.</p><p>“Somewhat,” Tony nodded.</p><p>“Do you currently have a Dom?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Have you ever had one?”</p><p>“N-not a regular one, no,” Tony shook his head again. “Just a few I met at clubs and whatnot. Just for a night.”</p><p>Gibbs frowned. “You need to know that I don’t share,” he growled.</p><p>Tony nodded. “I know that.”</p><p>“You’re willing to abide by that?”</p><p>“Eager to, sir,” Tony’s words came out breathlessly and without hesitation.</p><p>A slow smile spread on Gibbs face. He nodded, grunting his acceptance. “I don’t believe in a 24/7 D/s relationship,” he told Tony. “Work will remain exactly the same, not all the sex has to be a scene, and I only require your obedience during a scene.”</p><p>“Not to be a pest, but in my experience, you <i>always</i> require my obedience, Boss,” Tony gave him a saucy wink.</p><p>“True enough,” Gibbs grinned at him, and it was strange how he was transformed into being Gibbs, Tony’s boss instead of Gibbs, Tony’s potential Dom right there. “But you get my meaning?”</p><p>“I do, sir.”</p><p>Gibbs grunted his assent again. “We should draw up a contract.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes widened. No one had ever done that with him before. No one had ever wanted him like that before. Gibbs was serious about this. Blood rushed to his dick. Gibbs was everything he could ever want in a Dom. Mouth dry, he nodded, trying not to let it all go straight to his cock. Did he mention that the breeches he was wearing were skintight? He was tenting them, and it was starting to get uncomfortable.</p><p>Gibbs stared at him for a moment. “Maybe we can wait and do that tomorrow?”</p><p>Shame flooded Tony and he looked down, trying to fight the color rising in his cheeks. “I can go…” he muttered.</p><p>“You can stay if you want,” Gibbs’ voice was uncharacteristically gentle. “I just mean that we don’t need to scene tonight.”</p><p>“You’re not changing your mind, are you?” the question slipped out.</p><p>“Nope,” Gibbs’ single syllable was firm and unhesitating. “I just don’t want to start that part of this, between us, with you without a contract. I need to understand your needs in order to take care of you. I want to do this right.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t stop the flush of relief that went through him. He didn’t want to start this off, whatever this was, by disappointing Gibbs right off the bat.</p><p>“We can discuss this further, and go through the contracts another time,” Gibbs told him. “Tomorrow, maybe?”</p><p>Tony looked up, wanting to see if Gibbs was only saying this to make him feel better, or if he had maybe changed his mind about starting this thing with him, but Gibbs just looked calm and maybe a little bit amused. Nothing about him signaled disappointment of any sort.</p><p>Hesitantly, he nodded.</p><p>“I did promise to peel you out of that outfit, didn’t I?” Gibbs asked him gently.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Tony nodded. “But…”</p><p>“If you’re OK with it and want it, I don’t need for all the sex to be in the context of a scene,” Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. Tony thought that the slight bit of uncertainty was adorable. “If you want this relationship, it’s not 24/7 D/s.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony agreed. Vanilla sex was still good sex, and he’d already gotten a taste of how good it could be with Gibbs. “That’s fine with me.”</p><p>“You never have to do anything you don’t want to,” Gibbs told him. “Tonight, or any other time.”</p><p>Tony felt a little like a bobble-head doll because all he could do was nod. “I want to stay,” he managed to say.</p><p>Gibbs’ smile was a reward well worth waiting for. It wasn’t a smirk. It was a proper smile, and the corners of his blue, blue eyes crinkled in attractive crow’s feet. He held out his hand. “You want to come upstairs with me?”</p><p>Tony looked up at the man, wondering what the hell he had done in a previous life to earn the right to let a man dressed like a Knight of the Round Table take him up to bed. Not just for one night, but it seemed like for the kind of relationship that Tony had longed for for so long. He smiled up at Gibbs, took his hand, and allowed the man to pull him up. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I do.”</p><p>Gibbs’ pupils were blown, and Tony felt his eyes looking him up and down. With approval. And arousal. In a million years, Tony would never have dared to dream of Gibbs looking at him like this. Gibbs pulled him right up against him and ran his hand through Tony’s hair, paying special attention to the spot at the back of his head, the place where he had been smacking Tony for years, and Tony felt himself move into the caress, practically begging for more.</p><p>“You’re like a cat,” Gibbs told him, and Tony knew him well enough to hear the smile in his voice. “At work you’re my St Bernard, but at home, you’re my kitten.”</p><p>Tony knew that he was blushing, but he was powerless to stop it. Kittens were nice; fluffy and cute, yet they still had sharp claws. Yeah. He was OK with that.</p><p>“Come on,” Gibbs took his hand and led him upstairs to the guest room. The room that Tony had crashed in many a time before.</p><p>Once the bedroom door was closed, the older man took the bow and the quiver that was still slung across Tony’s body and hung them on a chair as they moved towards the bed. Tony had regained some of his senses after this shock to his system, that Gibbs had fucked him in the woods, and that Gibbs wanted to not just fuck him some more, but have a relationship with him, and dominate the bejesus out of him at times, it was a lot to take in when this morning he had been in another person’s bed being bribed with sex to do her a favor. But since that favor led him to Gibbs, he wasn’t going to complain, or think too hard right now because there wasn’t enough blood in his brain to think. All of it had gone down to his groin.</p><p>“Can I touch your sword?” Tony asked trying for saucy but sounding a little too breathless instead. “Do you want me to touch your big, hard sword?” he tried again, imbuing his voice with every ounce of innuendo that he could muster.</p><p>Gibbs let out a bark of laughter. “You’re such an idiot,” he said fondly. “Help me take my sword off.”</p><p>Tony almost fell over himself at Gibbs’ laughter. That was more precious than diamonds and he would hold that sound close to his heart forever. Gibbs was still fully dressed in his knight getup, minus the visored helmet. Gibbs’ broadsword was on his back, the scabbard strapped slightly diagonally going down his back. Tony looked at the scabbard until he saw the buckles that kept the scabbard secure – more like a harness than anything else. He unbuckled them and carefully took the whole thing off.</p><p>It was heavy. His eyes were wide with wonder when he held the sword up.</p><p>“You happy now that you’re touching my sword, Tony?” Gibbs teased.</p><p>“You know it, Boss,” Tony grinned back, running his hand up and down the scabbard suggestively. “It is a hell of a sword, though. The shaft is <i>so big</i>.”</p><p>Gibbs grunted, rolling his eyes. He took the sword and laid it carefully down on the floor by the wall, out of anyone’s way.</p><p>“That’s not where you usually keep it, is it?” Tony had to ask.</p><p>“Got a stand in the closet in the other room,” Gibbs murmured.</p><p>“Ah,” Tony nodded. No one ever went into that room. The master bedroom. Gibbs could have a stack of swords, or hell, preserved dead bodies in there, and nobody would know. Everyone knew never to go into the master bedroom in Gibbs’ house. Tony didn’t know why, but he would bet it had something to do with the three ex-wives that he knew Gibbs had, or the secret first wife with whom Gibbs had had a daughter, neither of whom Gibbs ever talked about because they were both dead. Tony knew about them because he’d run Gibbs’ history and record before taking the job with NCIS after Danny’s betrayal had burnt him in Baltimore. Either way, Tony wasn’t going to ask Gibbs about the unused master bedroom. He’d listen if Gibbs ever wanted to talk to him about any of it, but this was not a button he wanted to push. Especially not while he was helping Gibbs undress so Gibbs could fuck him.</p><p>Gibbs was undoing the belt around his chainmail and then Tony helped him shimmy out of the chainmail shirt and the padded shirt he wore underneath, tossing the items aside without a second thought. Underneath that was the ubiquitous round necked white t-shirt that Gibbs usually wore under his polo shirts and Tony had to grin at the sheer normalcy of seeing Gibbs in that shirt, even though he was wearing breeches instead of slacks or jeans. Tony knelt down and unlaced Gibbs’ boots, helping him out of them, one foot at a time. Gibbs put his hand on Tony’s shoulder to help him keep his balance, and Tony looked up and saw him smiling down at him, and again, he blushed, flustered by the simple, yet undivided attention that Gibbs was giving him.</p><p>Tony raised himself up on his knees, putting his hands up at the stays of Gibbs’ breeches, giving him a questioning look. Gibbs nodded his assent, and Tony carefully undid the stays and began pulling the breeches down and off Gibbs. Underneath it all, the man wore tighty-whities instead of his standard boxers, and Tony understood why. The breeches were so tight that boxers would have shown right through and spoiled the aesthetics of it. Gibbs’ dick, encased in the tighty-whities was hard, and there was already a wet spot on it, making Tony draw in a breath. He nuzzled his face into Gibbs’ dick, mouthing at it through the material, and Gibbs’ fingers went into his hair, gripping him tightly, and he gasped and moaned, the sound going straight to Tony’s dick, before he pulled Tony off and shook his head with a gentle yet reprimanding smile.</p><p>Tony grinned. He understood that he wasn’t supposed to get Gibbs all riled up yet.</p><p>Tony continued to undress Gibbs, standing up to strip the round-necked t-shirt off and with another questioning look and yet another nod, he gently divested Gibbs of the underwear, and Gibbs stood there, nude, his erection springing from the thatch of curly hair, red, and hard, and bobbing gently. Despite the fact that Tony was still fully dressed and Gibbs was the one without a stitch on, surrounded by the clothes that Tony had scattered around them, Tony still somehow felt like he was the one who was completely underdressed.</p><p>“C’mere,” Gibbs took his hand and led him to the bed. Gibbs pulled him into a kiss, pushing his tongue into Tony’s mouth and somehow claiming him, putting his stamp on him. Then he pulled away, gave Tony what he could only describe as a mischievous grin, before he suddenly gave the younger man a hard shove. With a yelp, Tony fell onto the bed, bouncing a couple of times, his cock was feeling constrained and he was so hard it was starting to hurt. He didn’t know how Gibbs knew it but that feeling of being manhandled, that was a huge turn on for him.</p><p>Gibbs yanked him further up the bed, far enough so he could straddle Tony’s body and begin undoing the stylish buckles that kept the suede vest closed. Every sound that the buckle and straps made as Gibbs undid them, one by one, from top to bottom, only made Tony’s cock ache harder. He ground his hips up into Gibbs’ ass, and when Gibbs raised one eyebrow at him, he ceased trying to stimulate himself, acquiescing to Gibbs’ tacit order. Which left him wanting and practically gasping with arousal by the time Gibbs was finally done undoing all the buckles. He pulled the vest off Tony and threw it across the room somewhere, Tony barely heard the leather landing after it hit the wall.</p><p>“You’re like a fucking gift-wrapped present,” Gibbs mumbled, leaning down and nipping Tony’s neck, making him moan. Somehow, he refrained from rubbing his dick on Gibbs’ ass again, even though Gibbs was so conveniently positioned. Because Gibbs had given him an order, and Tony always obeyed Gibbs’ orders. Instead he arched his neck, and Gibbs accepted his wordless invitation and continued to suck and bite at his corded neck.</p><p>Gibbs attacked the laces of his silk shirt next, and when it was loosened enough, he pulled it out of Tony’s breeches and pulled it up over his head, trapping his arms above his head for a moment.</p><p>“Stay,” Gibbs told him, and Tony nodded, keeping his arms that were now bound by the silk shirt up over his head. “Good boy,” Gibbs praised him, making Tony blush even though he didn’t think he had blood to spare since all of it was way south of his face.</p><p>Gibbs went back to marking his neck up, sucking and biting and licking, pulling gasps and moans from Tony as he moved down and began kissing his collarbone, drifting lower until he sucked on a nipple. Tony couldn’t help but arch up into Gibbs’ mouth, and even though he hadn’t been trying to do it, he accidentally ground his cock into Gibbs’ ass in that movement. With a soft apology, he stilled his hips.</p><p>“So responsive,” Gibbs smiled down at him, blowing on the nipple that was still wet with Gibbs’ saliva, and Tony gasped, arching his back again, although this time he didn’t seek further stimulation on his dick. Gibbs dropped soft kisses across to his other nipple, suckling on it even as he pinched the nipple he had just moved away from.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” Tony hissed, closing his eyes.</p><p>Gibbs made a pleased noise as he moved down, kissing Tony’s abs and following his happy trail down. Gibbs undid the stays of Tony’s breeches and began peeling the tight material, practically rolling it down Tony’s legs. Tony had gone commando because he hadn’t wanted panty lines for his breeches, and besides, he tended to go commando on a regular basis anyway, and when his hard dick was finally able to flop out freely, he sighed with relief. He’d been so hard in his incredibly tight pants for too long and it had been starting to hurt him.</p><p>Gibbs was kissing and licking the flesh that he bared, starting with the sharp bones in his hips, moving down the inside of his thighs. Gibbs carefully pulled off the calfskin boots, tossing them off the bed one at a time, and his breeches followed, along with his socks, and Tony sighed as Gibbs began kissing his way up the inside of Tony’s leg, up to where his dick was throbbing and drooling with pre-cum.</p><p>“Fuck,” Gibbs murmured, spreading Tony’s legs and settling in between them. He was on his knees, taking in the sight of Tony splayed out before him, all his for the taking. “You’re perfect.”</p><p>Tony felt his face heat up in a fierce blush, and Gibbs leaned down and kissed him, fucking his tongue into Tony’s mouth, wet and dirty, making Tony moan when their dicks rubbed against each other without any clothing between them. Tony’s arms were still up above his head, still tangled in his shirt, and when Gibbs pulled away, he freed Tony’s hands and threw the shirt carelessly aside, smiling as he leaned back down to capture Tony’s lips. They kissed and Gibbs began rutting against him, their dicks starting to slide against each other, becoming slick with their combined pre-cum.</p><p>Gibbs reached into the nightstand drawer for lube and a string of condoms. Where earlier, Gibbs had been rough with him, now he was gentle, carefully opening him up with first one finger, and adding a second and a third, curling his fingers and rubbing them across his prostate every so often. Tony was moaning continuously and his cock was dripping with pre-cum. Gibbs began licking the mushroom head and when he took it into his warm, wet mouth, the sound that came from Tony could only be described as filthy. Gibbs continued to bob his head, taking more and more of Tony’s shaft into his mouth, and when his head touched the back of Gibbs’ throat, the older man tapped his prostate hard, making him cry out and clench down, his balls already tightening up. Gibbs did it again, and Tony could feel those lips stretch into a smug smile even as Gibbs’ other hand tightened on the base of Tony’s cock, preventing him from spilling right then and there.</p><p>“Like that, do ya?” Gibbs teased him, speaking around the dick in his mouth.</p><p>Tony jerked his hips up, clutching hard at Gibbs’ shoulders. “Yeah,” he moaned.</p><p>“Yeah, you do,” Gibbs pulled off with a wet pop, making Tony cry out again.</p><p>Gibbs removed his fingers and Tony felt empty for a moment, while Gibbs rolled a condom onto his cock and slathered himself with lube. This time, Gibbs positioned Tony with one leg over Gibbs’ shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. Without warning, he pushed himself in, both of them moaning when Gibbs penetrated past the tight ring of muscles.</p><p>“You OK?” Gibbs panted.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah,” Tony moaned, trying to pull Gibbs in further using the leg around his waist and one hand pulling on Gibbs’ ass. “Please. Please, fuck me.”</p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart,” Gibbs smiled, leaning down to kiss him as he began thrusting, slowly moving in and out of Tony’s body, ensuring that he hilted himself deep inside the younger man.</p><p>Tony couldn’t help the noises that he was making when Gibbs was fucking him so intently, thrusting deep into his body and allowing him to feel every inch of him. And the soft grunts that accompanied each of Gibbs’ long, slow thrusts, along with the soft kisses on his lips, his jaw, his neck as Gibbs’ dick moved in and out just heightened Tony’s arousal.</p><p>Slowly, Gibbs began moving faster and faster, until Tony was breathless, and then Gibbs changed the angle and began drilling his prostate with every thrust and fuck, Tony was clenching down hard, making strangled noises of pleasure as the burn in his groin became hotter and his balls drew up tight. His prostate was incredibly sensitive, and tears burned in his eyes as he clenched hard, resisting the urge to orgasm.</p><p>Gibbs was pounding into him, sweat dripping down his face onto Tony’s chest. One of Tony’s hands was clenching the sheets, the other had a fistful of Gibbs’ ass as he tried to push back into Gibbs’ thrusts.</p><p>“I’m gonna come,” he finally gritted out, so damned close to coming. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. <i>Nnnhhhhh</i>…”</p><p>And then one of Gibbs’ hand snaked down to fist his aching dick and began jacking him off. Tony screamed, desperate to give in and just fucking come already, but Gibbs wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Not yet,” the older man grunted as he kept thrusting hard. Tony could feel himself losing control, so he closed his eyes and held on, even though he was keening with Gibbs’ every move. Gibbs’ hand was moving on his dick, slick with his dribbles of pre-ejaculate.</p><p>“Yeah,” Gibbs groaned, his teeth now tugging at Tony’s earlobe. “Yeah. Fuck, you feel so good.”</p><p>Tony gritted his teeth, holding on tight, just taking everything Gibbs was giving him. He could feel that he was starting to come, small dribbles of semen instead of pre-come now, he found himself gulping in air and making almost pained noises.</p><p>“Are you coming?” Gibbs asked.</p><p>He shook his head, doing his best to stop it, stop leaking come, which was quite the feat given that Gibbs was still pounding into his prostate and giving him one of the best hand jobs of his life.</p><p>“Fuck you’re perfect,” Gibbs groaned and then he was straining against Tony, his thrusts becoming wild and uncontrolled. Gibbs, Mr ‘I am in control of everything at all times’, was coming undone. He was grunting and murmuring praises as he thrusted wildly. “Now,” Gibbs rasped in his ear. “Now, now, now.”</p><p>Finally, finally Tony let go and with a wild scream, he came. First a slow dribble of come, and when Gibbs jacked him once, twice more, he began spurting uncontrollably, keening with the pleasure of it all and Gibbs was just as loud as he spilled into the condom, deep inside Tony’s body.</p><p>Everything was fuzzy afterwards. Tony was only vaguely aware of Gibbs pushing him to drink something, and possibly a shower, but it wasn’t long before Tony was snuggled into Gibbs’ body, letting sleep take him, too overwhelmed by everything to actually think or speak or even eat. The darkness of sleep was a welcome respite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/rJ2BGxI.png"></a>
  
</p>
<p>Tony awoke for the second morning in a row in a bed that was not his own. It really wasn’t something he was accustomed to. He tended to find partners amenable to one night of sex, and he would leave in the middle of the night to go home and sleep in his own bed. But he’d accidentally fallen asleep and stayed the night with the woman, Marie, the night before, and here he was, slowly, deliciously waking up in someone else’s bed, warm and comfortable. He was on his side and he felt surrounded and safe as the little spoon, an arm thrown possessively around him, holding him tight, a hard thigh between his legs. Without thinking, he snuggled back even further, whining softly when he felt a dick hardening against his ass.</p>
<p>Someone was dropping hot, wet kisses on the back of his neck and Tony’s cock was immediately as hard as a rock. The hand that had been resting on his belly moved up to pinch a nipple, and he gasped, feeling the nipple tighten into a pert bud and his dick began blurting a drop of pre-cum. The hand slowly moved down the hard plane of his abdomen, following his happy trail down to his hard dick and he moaned, fucking into the hand that fisted around his shaft.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sweetheart,” a familiar, husky voice rasped in his ear. “Let me hear you.”</p>
<p>Gibbs, Tony’s mind supplied. Of course. He was in Gibbs’ guest bedroom, with Gibbs wrapped around him, jacking him off. And shit, he was already close to coming.</p>
<p>“Want you,” he gasped. “Want you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>Gibbs’ warm hand left Tony’s dick, and he whimpered, hips jerking, missing him already. The hand moved up to cup his face, turning it slightly so Gibbs could kiss him. Unlike him, Gibbs’ mouth was minty fresh. Apparently, the bastard had gotten up, brushed his teeth and come back to bed without Tony even stirring. Lubed fingers began gently circling his hole, and Gibbs was able to slip two in easily. Tony had been well fucked the previous night. It didn’t take long for Gibbs to prepare him, roll a condom on and push deep into his body. Tony was still on his side and he raised a knee, planting his foot on the mattress to give Gibbs more room and give himself more leverage to push back into Gibbs’ thrusts.</p>
<p>It was a different kind of sex than Tony was used to. He was aroused, sure, and he was enjoying the deep thrusts and Gibbs’ dick brushing against his prostate caused frissons of pleasure to course through him, but it wasn’t urgent. They weren’t racing to satiate themselves and be rid of each other. Gibbs was fucking into him slowly, deliciously, and sucking on his neck hard enough that Tony was sure he was leaving marks, and Tony’s erection was bobbing and bouncing against his belly, smearing pre-cum. But they weren’t rushing to completion. Gibbs was growling and moaning softly into his skin and Tony had one arm reaching behind him, clutching at Gibbs’ ass and pulling him in, trying to make Gibbs fuck him even harder.</p>
<p>When Gibbs pulled out, Tony couldn’t help the yelp of shock and disappointment that came out of him.</p>
<p>“Wha…?” he turned his head to see what the matter was.</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Gibbs was helping him to sit up now before he laid himself down on his back. “Want to see your face, sweetheart,” his condom encased dick was still hard and waving eagerly at him. “Want you to ride me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, OK,” Tony scrambled to straddle the other man, sinking right back down on his dick with a groan. “Yeah,” he moaned again, staying still for a moment, wiggling his hips in slow circles to feel Gibbs deep in his body. The man was sheathed so far inside him, it was amazing.</p>
<p>When he finally felt ready to begin moving, Tony put a hand on Gibbs’ chest and another on the headboard and began moving up and down, riding Gibbs slowly at first, sighing every time he moved down and Gibbs’ dick brushed against that cluster of nerves inside him, continuing the fireworks of pleasure coursing through him. Smiling back at him, Gibbs sat up, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair and pulling him down to devour his lips, and Tony began moaning softly into Gibbs’ mouth. He was trying to get Gibbs to thrust into his prostate every two or three strokes, and even though that feeling of impending release was beginning to pool low in his belly, he was still in no hurry. Gibbs began mouthing at his jaw and biting his Adam’s apple, rubbing their scruffy faces together. When Gibbs moved from nipping and licking at his collarbone and moved downwards to suck and bite on a nipple, Tony arched his back with a loud gasp, clutching at Gibbs’ hair, holding him right there, begging for more, and Gibbs gave it to him, licking and sucking first at one nipple and then the other.</p>
<p>They were kissing again, lips mashed together, Gibbs’ tongue stroking his. Gibbs had raised his knees and planted his feet, giving Tony a bit of a backrest and he used a hand on Gibbs’ knee to keep himself moving up and down. The heat was building in Tony’s groin and he didn’t know how much longer he would last.</p>
<p>With a wicked grin, Gibbs thrust upwards as he moved down, fucking right into his prostate, <i>hard</i>, and he moaned. Gibbs laid back down and began thrusting upwards in time with Tony’s movements, his hands gripping Tony’s hips so tightly that there was no way they weren’t going to bruise, and a small portion of Tony’s brain took the time to appreciate that, that even after they were done he would be able to touch the bruises, feel the pain, and remember the pleasure. But now that Gibbs was actively fucking right into his pleasure spot again, with every single thrust, Tony’s moans became more desperate as the heat in his groin threatened to overcome him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sweetheart,” Gibbs was urging him. “Ride me, baby. Want to see you come.” A calloused hand now fisted his engorged and leaking dick, and Tony couldn’t even believe the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. He was getting more and more desperate, and Gibbs’ hand on his dick was almost too much for him to resist. But even though Gibbs had said that he wanted to see Tony come, he hadn’t given Tony permission yet, so Tony began riding Gibbs even more desperately, moving his body down hard, taking Gibbs as deep as he could, even as he struggled with the urge to give in to the pleasure and orgasm.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Gibbs rasped, moaning hoarsely. “Fuck, yeah, you’re so fucking beautiful. Yeah, just like that.”</p>
<p>Tony was getting desperate, and he knew that tears were pooling in his eyes, because he fucking <i>needed</i> to come. Right the fuck now. “Please,” he began begging. “Please, please, <i>please, please</i>, I need to... Please, <i>nnnnngggggghhhhh</i>, need it…”</p>
<p>“What do you need?” Gibbs asked him, fucking up into him hard.</p>
<p>“N-nneed to… nnngh… need to come…” Tony gasped, as Gibbs’ hand kept jacking him off, now adding a twist to it that made it unbelievably good. “Gonna co… please… oh fuck, <i>please</i>…” He didn’t even know what the hell he was babbling any more, counting it as a win that he hadn’t yet come despite the overwhelming pleasure and need that consumed him.</p>
<p>“Only when I say so,” Gibbs growled. Like the sadist that he was, Gibbs just continued to fuck up into him as he fisted his cock, withholding his permission for the time being.</p>
<p>Tony was wailing with pleasure and desperation now. Gibbs’ aim was unerring, whether as a sniper or with his dick, because it was as if Gibbs had a guided missile programming his dick to keep fucking into Tony’s prostate. He was so fucking close, and he closed his eyes, his breaths coming in desperate pants, trying so hard not to come as Gibbs fucked his brains out.</p>
<p>Gibbs sped up his thrusts, and his hand matched the speed. Gibbs was groaning hoarsely, wordlessly now, although when Tony opened his eyes, he saw that Gibbs was staring right at him, as if he didn’t want to miss anything. The attention, the scrutiny was almost too much. Tony had to grab Gibbs’ hand and squeeze both Gibbs’ fingers and his own cock to stop him from jacking him off as his dick twitched and throbbed, so close to orgasm.</p>
<p>“We need to get you a cock ring,” Gibbs murmured, his hips still thrusting into Tony’s body.</p>
<p>Tony gave him a disbelieving look and Gibbs gave him a big smile, drawing his head down and giving him a filthy kiss. Slowly, Tony released Gibbs’ hand, and the older man began jerking him off again in time to his thrusts. Tony was immediately back on the brink of release again, and he cried out harshly in his effort to stop, gripping the headboard with white knuckles as he continued to ride Gibbs’ dick. Finally, Gibbs’ other hand moved from his hip down to fondle his balls, and Gibbs gave him the order.</p>
<p>“Come,” Gibbs groaned as he jerked his hips up and thrust deep into Tony’s body.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped the headboard even tighter as he finally allowed himself to come, practically screaming, Gibbs continuing to fuck into him and working his dick as he spurted what seemed to be stripe after stripe after stripe of come onto Gibbs’ chest. Gibbs fucked him through his orgasm, until he thrust himself up one last time, and with a hoarse cry that made Tony’s dick blurt out yet another spurt of come, the older man found his own release and again, Tony couldn’t help but wish that he could feel Gibbs’ jizz deep inside him, unmistakably marking him to be Gibbs’.</p>
<p>Tony collapsed onto Gibbs’ chest, unable to find any part of himself that cared that he was smooshing himself onto his own come. He laid there, feeling Gibbs’ hands going up and down his back, from the back of his hair, down to his ass. He knew he needed to move – he wasn’t a lightweight by any means, but he’d completely lost all control of his muscles and he was still panting hard, trying to catch his breath. His sweat was dripping onto Gibbs too, mixing in with his semen. Vaguely, he felt Gibbs’ dick slip out of his hole and he whimpered.</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Gibbs whispered, and Tony felt Gibbs’ lips pressing gentle kisses into his temple and his hair. “You were such a good boy. Amazing.”</p>
<p>The praise went straight into his soul and Tony tightened his hold of Gibbs, nuzzling into his chest, sighing happily. This feeling of contentment… Tony had almost never felt it, but yet, here he was, balanced on his boss’s chest, being petted and praised after an orgasm that he would classify as explosive, and he couldn’t think of anywhere else that he would rather be.</p>
<p>When Tony’s breathing and heartrate finally began approaching normal, he sighed deeply. He raised his head, kissed Gibbs’ jaw, and clumsily rolled off the man, although Gibbs’ arm pulled him back close, and he snuggled into Gibbs’ side, resting his head on Gibbs’ pillow, softly kissing the shoulder that was right there.</p>
<p>“You good, sweetheart?” Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yeah,” Tony sighed, smiling up at him. “Very.”</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded, smiling a soft smile that Tony had never seen before.</p>
<p>“Are <i>you</i> good?” he ventured.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Gibbs’ simple answer was the truth, and very Gibbs.</p>
<p>Tony felt Gibbs take a deep breath and let it out in a long, satisfied sigh.</p>
<p>“I have a few more sword fighting engagements this afternoon,” Gibbs’ voice was soft.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Tony nodded. Of course. He remembered now that Gibbs had taken the entire weekend off. “Right.” Gibbs would need for him to leave, no doubt, and Tony would see him tomorrow when they went to work.</p>
<p>“I was thinking, I could take you out to breakfast and you can drop your car off at your place and pick up clothes for work tomorrow,” Gibbs was still speaking. “You can come to the faire with me, and spend the night here after that? If you want to.”</p>
<p>“I want to,” Tony’s eagerness was unfeigned.</p>
<p>“Maybe you can wear the archer outfit again?” Gibbs sounded hopeful. “For the Faire.”</p>
<p>Tony pushed himself up on one elbow, giving Gibbs an eyebrow raised look. “Really?”</p>
<p>“You look good in it,” Gibbs’ statement was simple, and warmth flooded Tony at the understated praise. “I like it.”</p>
<p>“Think it’s too wrinkled?” Tony looked at the clothes that were scattered around the room, lying crumpled where they had landed. Gibbs hadn’t been paying attention to where he threw Tony’s clothes after he’d peeled them off of him.</p>
<p>“It’ll make it look natural,” Gibbs grinned. “It’s not like they had dry cleaners and brought their clothes out of garment bags every day back in ye olden days.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted with laughter at that. “Fuck, I never thought I would ever hear you say ‘ye olden days’,” he giggled.</p>
<p>Gibbs’ hand on the back of his head was more a caress than a slap, and he saw that Gibbs was smiling, too. It wasn’t long before Tony’s belly was rumbling with hunger – they had kind of skipped dinner last night, going straight to sex and then Tony had conked out after a shower that he wasn’t sure he could remember completely, he had been so tired by everything that had happened in the course of the past twenty four hours. Plus, he’d worked hard and that always meant lack of sleep. Not to mention, he always had a ton of paperwork to do as Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent.</p>
<p>Gibbs coaxed him out of bed and into the shower where this time, Tony was an active participant in washing Gibbs’ hair and his body. He had never really had this kind of intimate interaction in the shower. Oh, sure, he had had plenty of shower sex, but just this act of taking care of someone and ensuring that they were clean, while they were doing the same thing to you, that was new. He reveled in feeling Gibbs’ fingers rubbing shampoo into his hair, using one hand to shield his eyes as he rinsed it off. Sure, Gibbs’ shampoo wasn’t Tony’s expensive shampoo, and don’t even talk to Tony about the fact that shampoo and conditioner did not belong in one and the same bottle, but he deeply enjoyed the care that Gibbs was taking in washing him in turn. It was the first time that Tony had ever showered with anyone without ending up with sex in the shower. Hell, Tony had come so hard this morning he doubted that he would be ready to go for a while. At least until tonight. He wasn’t a randy teenager anymore, his refractory period wasn’t shitty, but Gibbs had made him come three times in under twenty-four hours. He thought he could be forgiven for not wanting to go again right away.</p>
<p>Gibbs was himself not aroused, either, so there, Tony justified it to himself.</p>
<p>After their showers, they dressed in normal clothes – Tony had his go bag in the trunk of his car, so he slipped on jeans and a t-shirt and Gibbs lent him a red USMC hoodie to wear, and they drove in separate cars to Gibbs’ favorite diner. They had a good, filling breakfast, and then they drove to Tony’s apartment. Tony parked his car and ran up to his apartment, throwing extra clothes into his go bag and putting a few suits into a garment bag before he ran back down to where Gibbs was waiting, sitting patiently in his charger. Tony threw his things in the trunk and slipped into the passenger seat, and they chatted on their way back to Gibbs’ house. And by chat, mostly it was Tony babbling away the way he usually did, and Gibbs acknowledging him with a grunt or a comment every so often.</p>
<p>When they got back to Gibbs’ house, they began dressing for the renaissance faire again. Gibbs had picked up Tony’s costume – must’ve been while he was using the restroom or something – and hung it up, so even though it was kind of wrinkled, some of it had shaken out in the interim. Tony put on the silk shirt with the billowy sleeves, tucking it into his skintight fawn-colored breeches. He pulled on socks and laced up his high calfskin boots.</p>
<p>“Do I look OK?” Tony asked after he’d buttoned up his vest and smoothed his clothes down as best as he could, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get all the wrinkles out of the material given that the outfit had been flung around Gibbs’ room and left where it landed all night.</p>
<p>Gibbs had that look in his eye again, the one that was burning hot and made Tony want to melt into a puddle. “Uh-huh,” he said, laconic as ever.</p>
<p>Tony grinned at him and helped him put his chainmail shirt on over a different padded shirt. Apparently, Gibbs had more than one of these things so he could wear fresh clothes even if he was doing his sword fighting thing two days in a row. Finally, they were dressed and ready to go. Tony even coaxed Gibbs into allowing him to take a picture of him on his phone, in his full knight regalia, massive sword buckled to his back. Gibbs borrowed Tony’s phone and took a picture of Tony, too. Then Tony even convinced Gibbs into allowing them to take a selfie together, even though Gibbs rolled his eyes and huffed when Tony first suggested it.</p>
<p>Tony was excited to go to the faire this time around. He was looking forward to watching Gibbs beat the pants off of his adversaries, and maybe Gibbs would teach him a thing or two on how to handle his sword – and yes, Tony did have to giggle every single time he thought about <i>handling Gibbs’ sword</i>. That joke would never get old. He had definitely not grown out of the sense of humor that he’d had when he was twelve, but what could you do.</p>
<p>When they got there, first they wandered around the faire. Gibbs nodded to the people who greeted him, a number of “Hails” and “Well mets” but he was still his usual self. People did come up to praise Tony’s archer costume, and he kept sending them to Marie’s booth for more details. Marie herself came over and gave him a small stack of her business cards to pass out to people if they expressed interest in his outfit, even though Marie rolled her eyes when Tony turned to Gibbs, who nodded his agreement, before he took the cards. But Tony did find himself enjoying the faire, walking around the place with Gibbs, the older man pointing things out that as a first-timer he might have missed.</p>
<p>“There is one shitty thing about this place,” Gibbs complained as they walked around. Gibbs had bought them meat pies to eat as they walked.</p>
<p>“It’s not the delightfully anachronistic speech affected by the faire folk, is it?” Tony grinned.</p>
<p>“OK, <i>two</i> shitty things about this place,” Gibbs amended, making Tony giggle. “Their coffee is atrocious, and I would kill for a thermos or a proper to-go cup.”</p>
<p>“To be fair, there shouldn’t even be coffee here if they want to be historically accurate,” Tony shrugged. “Coffee wasn’t introduced to Europe until the seventeenth century, and this stuff here,” he waved his hands at their surroundings, “this is probably five hundred years or so prior to European exposure to coffee.”</p>
<p>“It’s still outrageous,” Gibbs snorted.</p>
<p>“It’s true!” Tony defended his stance. “Robin Hood lived in the 1100s. Robin of Loxley came home after fighting in the Crusades alongside Richard the Lionheart. That’s way before any European knew about coffee. Although I suppose, they might have had coffee <i>during</i> the Crusades while they were in the Holy Lands?”</p>
<p>“Where the hell is this coming from?” Gibbs gave him a wry look.</p>
<p>“I <i>do</i> read!” Tony objected.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“OK, well, there was a documentary on the History Channel the other day,” Tony gave him a grin. Even though he had actually read about the real Robin Hood, it was always easier to admit to learning via a different medium. Not to mention, he <i>had</i> actually watched the documentary on the History Channel. Robin Hood was a fascinating figure, someone who had probably been real, although the myths probably outweighed the reality. It wasn’t his fault that he was now dressed like an archer from that era. Not exactly, at least. Granted, no one had twisted his arm – although well, maybe Marie kind of had twisted his arm a little the previous day, and then bribed him with outdoor sex which hadn’t actually happened. Not with her, at least. There had been outdoor sex, but it had been with Gibbs. But <i>today</i> though, today no one had twisted his arm to put the archer costume back on and parade around the faire with Gibbs.</p>
<p>“And you’ve probably seen every Robin Hood movie that’s ever been made?” Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>Tony had to laugh at that. “Yes, I probably have,” he agreed easily. “I’d like to think I’m more Errol Flynn in this costume than Kevin Costner, but hey, I’ll take either one.”</p>
<p>Gibbs rolled his eyes at him. They walked around for a little while longer before Gibbs nudged him. “So how many books did you actually read about Robin Hood?” he asked.</p>
<p>Tony whipped his head around to stare at Gibbs. The man was giving him a serious look. “Ummm…” he licked his lips, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>“Be a good boy and tell me the truth, Anthony.”</p>
<p>Gibbs’ voice went straight to Tony’s dick. He was having a Pavlovian reaction to Gibbs referring to him as a ‘good boy’ and calling him by his full first name.</p>
<p>“I’ve read quite a bit about him,” Tony finally confessed. “Non-fiction and fiction.”</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled. “You’re a fan?”</p>
<p>“Righting wrongs, and standing up for those without a voice, helping those who can’t help themselves,” Tony shrugged. “That’s kind of what we do, too, isn’t it? Minus the stealing from the rich part.”</p>
<p>The approving look Gibbs gave him made him feel warm and tingly down to his toes. “The costume fits better than you thought, then,” Gibbs smiled.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged, feeling his face heat up. It was weird, Gibbs asking him for the truth and refusing to accept his deflection, even though it had started out as if Gibbs was being his usual self and finding something to tease him about and get him all flustered. This time, though, he <i>was</i> flustered, but for a completely different reason. Yes, of course he had always craved Gibbs’ approval and praise for his work, but this was slightly ridiculous. He didn’t know to what extent he apparently liked being given Gibbs’ approbation. It was even better after Gibbs bought him a giant turkey leg and kissed him, even though he was all turkey-ed up and couldn’t have tasted at all good. But a couple of discreet (and anachronistic) tic tacs fixed that.</p>
<p>Tony won the knife throwing competition handily again, and Gibbs’ smile of approval warmed him down to the very cockles of his heart. He had to kick himself for thinking that; a) for the gut reaction that he couldn’t stop, and b) for the fact that even his inner monologue was starting to get all medieval on him. This whole medieval times Renaissance Faire thing was getting to him. But he was in a good mood, happy with the unexpected turn of events. The faire wasn’t so bad, and besides, he was greatly looking forward to Gibbs’ sword fight. That would no doubt get him all hot and bothered again. He could hardly wait to watch Gibbs handle his sword again. And yes. There was Tony’s twelve-year-old self, snickering away again. That wasn’t going to get old, ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/rJ2BGxI.png"></a>
  
</p><p>McGee got out of the car and nervously pulled at his collar. He had put on a little bit of weight since he’d last worn the tunic, one Halloween back in college. He was meeting a friend of his here at the Renaissance Faire, since Gibbs had given them the entire weekend off. He’d puttered around the apartment and played video games as soon as he got home on Friday night, playing almost through the night, and getting up and going right back to his gaming console after he’d woken up. But his old college friend had called, talking up the faire and McGee thought, what the hell. What was the harm in going, right? It wasn’t as if he would meet anyone from work here. He couldn’t imagine that Tony would deign to set foot in such a setting, and as to Gibbs? The man would as soon smack the backs of everybody’s heads for their ridiculous shenanigans – sword fights, jousting, armor, and all that medieval speech? Yeah. Gibbs would have absolutely no patience with it and would as soon smack someone as come to a Renaissance Faire. Although, both Tony and Gibbs would come if a body dropped and it turned out to be their jurisdiction.</p><p>And since they were not on call and McGee’s cell phone hadn’t vibrated where he had stuffed it in his vest pocket where he wouldn’t have missed it vibrating if they had been called in to work despite the fact that they were supposed to have the weekend off – yeah, McGee had been on the team long enough to realize that they were on call even when they weren’t supposed to be on call – McGee had been able to accept his friend’s last minute invitation to go see the Renaissance Faire. It wasn’t quite his type of geekery, but it was a fun thing to do, and he hadn’t seen Scott in a couple of years.</p><p>Therefore, he had dug up his medieval costume from the depths of his closet and it mostly still fit him. The tunic was long so no one would see that his pants were a little too tight at the waist. And the vest still fit. So, he was good. The damn shoes with the pointy toes did pinch his feet, though, and had done even back when he was in college. He’d totally forgotten about that until he stepped out of his car and had to walk around the field. He met up with Scott by the entrance, Scott was dressed like a priest, complete with cassock and everything, and they had to stop and laugh at each other for a good minute before they walked into the area.</p><p>McGee was having a good time, checking out the stalls and looking at the different things. He bought a necklace for his sister, Sarah, and for a moment he almost bought a set of throwing knives for Gibbs but in the end, he decided he didn’t want to open that can of worms. He didn’t know how Gibbs would take getting a set of throwing knives as a gift, out of the blue, from him. He thought about getting a Celtic cross for Kate, but again, he decided against it, worrying about the suspicion that Kate would throw his way. He didn’t need Kate digging around and finding out that he had bought her a gift because he was at a Renaissance Faire and the necklace had caught his eye as something he thought Kate might like. As for Tony, given there wouldn’t be any DVDs on sale at the faire McGee was sure that he wouldn’t even be tempted to buy Tony a gift of any sort. Besides, Tony was so weird when he was given a gift. He would absolutely think that McGee was trying to get away with something and the gift was a bribe of some sort. McGee had already seen it in how Tony acted if he or Kate brought him something as simple as a coffee. Yeah, he wasn’t going to touch that disturbing little nugget with a ten-foot pole.</p><p>In the meantime, the meat pies were amazing, and nothing made him feel more like a medieval man than walking around with a gigantic fried turkey leg in his hand. This was a pretty fancy renaissance faire. They even had grounds for jousting and there were people in full on knight regalia jousting each other on massive, armored horses. It looked interesting but ultimately, much too painful for McGee to even contemplate. But yeah, it was quite a fascinating sight.</p><p>It was when Scott dragged him over to watch a few sword fights that things took the weirdest turn for McGee. The first pair that came on wore full on plate armor, complete with helmets that obscured their faces. They clinked and clanked around each other and McGee couldn’t imagine how heavy the armor itself must be, and how difficult it must be to move weighed down by so much metal. Not to mention the fact that they were wearing full helmets with their visors down? There was just a narrow slit that hopefully corresponded to where their eyes were to see through. That had to impede their sight by a lot. Even though they had shields, he worried that someone could actually get hurt during the clash. But it was an exhibition and they weren’t trying to kill each other, so at some point, one of them bested the other and there was a polite round of applause, and some enthusiastic calls of “Huzzahs”.</p><p>Then a helmeted man dressed in chainmail armor walked into the exhibition area, a sheathed sword buckled around his waist, patiently waiting while another man, similarly dressed and helmeted, with an impressive looking broadsword strapped diagonally down his back stood while another man, one dressed like Robin Hood, tied a blue ribbon on the strap of the knight’s broadsword sheathe.</p><p>“That’s progressive,” Scott nodded to the pair. “The knight is accepting a favor from a guy instead of a fair maiden.”</p><p>“Huh,” McGee nodded at him, watching as the knight took the archer’s hand and brought it to his lips, raising his visor slightly to accomplish this.</p><p>There were some ribald insults hurled at him by the other knight, the one waiting for the guy with the broadsword to just get it on, and the broadsword guy wordlessly stalked into the arena, stepping lightly on the balls of his feet. McGee had to approve of the way the man moved. It was exactly the way Gibbs had been trying to train him to move, and he had to keep practicing so he would remember to do it and even so, he knew he still had a long way to go before he would be able to move like Gibbs. And this knight because his movements were on par as Gibbs’.</p><p>The bout was about to begin. Both men were able to move much more gracefully with chainmail on as opposed to the pair of knights in clanking plate armor that had fought prior to this. This looked to be an interesting match as the knight with the broadsword had not yet even bothered to unsheathe his massive sword.</p><p>McGee found himself rooted to the spot, watching as the knight with the broadsword and his opponent first danced around each other. Scott elbowed him, hard, when the knight finally drew his broadsword. McGee had thought that that noise of steel being withdrawn from a scabbard had been sound effects when he’d seen it in movies, but it was for real. That sound just seemed to reverberate and there was a collective indrawn breath from the audience. Out of the corner of his eye, McGee saw the archer, presumably the knight with the broadsword’s paramour, cover his mouth with his hand.</p><p>The other swordsman had both a shield and a sword and McGee at first thought that that was unfair and gave him an advantage, but as the two men battled, he could see that clearly the knight with the broadsword was the superior swordsman and even without a shield, he was dominating the duel. Steel clanged on steel, there was shoving and grunts as they struck their blows and pushed each other on the field of battle. McGee was starting to sweat just watching them and he wondered just how long they must have trained in order to be so good, and what kind of person would choose to learn how to fight using a sword in this day and age. After all, with the advent of automatic weapons that had the ability to kill hundreds of people in a few seconds, what was the attraction of such a cumbersome weapon? Not that McGee couldn’t see the attraction. He wouldn’t mind learning how to handle a sword, although perhaps not such a huge one as the broadsword. He might need to work up to that.</p><p>There was a tense moment where the other knight used his shield to push aside the broadsword and the flat of his blade smacked into his opponent’s arm in a loud thwack, and McGee joined the crowd in his reaction, a loud gasp. His eyes were also drawn to the archer, standing there, seeming to be bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying to contain his energy. His clothes were tailored to fit his form such that McGee could tell he was physically fit. He imagined it would be difficult to watch someone you cared about dueling in such a way if you could maybe do something to help.</p><p>The knight with the broadsword recovered though, and even though he was pushed backwards a little, he found his footing. McGee barely noticed it but he thought he saw the knight give the blue ribbon tied to the strap of his scabbard on his chest – the favor from his archer – a quick brush as if to draw strength from it, then he seemed to gather himself and began fighting back with renewed fervor. Metal clanged on metal, and the man wielded his broadsword as if it were an extension of his body, beating back his opponent, whirling around and messing up the other guy’s footwork. He spun and kicked and fought hard, steel clashing upon steel, that harsh metallic whine making McGee cringe. It wasn’t long before the knight with the broadsword began pressing his advantage, and the other knight began falling back and relying more on more on his shield and defensive moves instead of being on the offense.</p><p>But even though the action was riveting and McGee could hardly tear his eyes away from the ongoing swordfight, he couldn’t help but notice that the archer stood there, shoulders hunched, arms folded protectively around himself, and one hand kept snaking up to his mouth where he seemed to be nervously chewing on his fingernail. Something about that pose was just so incredibly familiar that it caught McGee’s attention despite the fact that the sword fighting skills on display was more than impressive.</p><p>Why did that move look so familiar to him? he wondered to himself and in the dim recesses of his mind he felt he <i>knew</i> the man. He knew the move, he knew that body language, hell, he knew that body, come to think. But he was across the way from the archer and he couldn’t see his face clearly. He began going through the people he knew, sticking first to those he knew were gay, but one after another all his gay friends were reviewed and discarded. None of them were the archer.</p><p>Scott was elbowing him again, so he turned his full attention to the battle that was winding down. It was like a movie. The knight with the broadsword pulled a few more impressive moves, there was spinning and the flat of his enormous blade kept thwapping his opponent on his arm, on his leg, his wrist, which made the sword clatter noisily onto the ground, and then the blade of the broadsword was at the now disarmed man’s neck.</p><p>A huge sigh went through the crowd, and there was applause and even more calls of “Huzzah”. The archer had his fingers in his lips whistling a loud catcall, yet another familiar move.</p><p>The two knights shook hands and bowed to each other, sheathing their swords. McGee watched as the knight with the broadsword swung around and stalked over to the archer, his steps powerful and graceful and <i>predatory</i> somehow as he moved towards the archer. The archer that McGee still thought was someone he knew.</p><p>Scott was tugging him across the field towards the two, like many of the other spectators, wanting to meet this paragon of swordsmanship. McGee watched as the knight pulled his helmet off and tossed it to the ground, pulling the archer into his arms and kissing him as if his life depended on it. The archer melted into his arms, pulling him close, and as they were sucking face, McGee finally realized why the archer’s body language had been so familiar to him, and hell, that he’d even seen that move before. The kissing, that is. He’d seen that move when he watched his Senior Field Agent kiss that he/she murderer Voss during that case, kissing other women at the start of a night, or after a hookup, any number of times. And yet, here he was, Tony DiNozzo, openly kissing some guy at a fucking Renaissance Faire.</p><p>McGee found himself dragging Scott over now, pushing people aside in his hurry. He could not <i>wait</i> to see Tony’s face when he caught him sucking face with a man. Tony had given him enough grief, teasing him about his masculinity and his sexuality in the time that he’d known the man. He was going to hold this against the man now. For once, he Timothy Farragut McGee would have the fucking upper hand. Fuck, he could not wait to see what Kate would say when he told her about this.</p><p>“Tony!” he called out, so amped up about interrupting one unmistakably not-so-straight kiss. Sure, Voss had looked like a woman, enough to fool all of them. McGee couldn’t really blame Tony for that mistake, even though he’d teased the man about it. But what would be his excuse this time? The man he was kissing was obviously not someone transitioning into being a woman. He was all man. Even McGee could appreciate that. He was cackling on the inside at finally having something that he could tease Tony about. Finally! All those times he’d been superglued to things, every single time Tony had made him feel about an inch tall, finally, he was going to get his retribution. The chickens were coming home to roost, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.</p><p>The archer – and yes, it was absolutely and definitely Anthony DiNozzo, McGee’s Senior Field Agent at work – pulled away from kissing his knight when he heard his name being called. Those green eyes squinted as he looked around, and the knight pulled him back into a kiss, distracting him for another moment.</p><p>Well, but that wouldn’t do at all, McGee thought to himself.</p><p>“Tony!” he called again, yanking Scott along with him.</p><p>This time, both men broke off their kiss and McGee found himself being frowned at by two very familiar faces, a pair of sharp blue eyes narrowing and a familiar scowl turning his earlier smile upside down, and a pair of wide green eyes that looked surprised, more than anything else.</p><p>“Probie?” Tony began to frown.</p><p>“Ummmmm…” McGee was struck dumb by the sight of his Senior Field Agent in his Boss’s embrace. Gibbs had been the one enthusiastically kissing Tony. Gibbs had been the one Tony had given a favor to, prior to the battle. And fuck. Gibbs was the knight with the broadsword who had beat the shit out of the other guy.</p><p>Gibbs cocked his head, scrutinizing McGee, and the junior agent could tell that he had tightened his arms, refusing to let Tony step back. Refusing to let Tony go. Not letting Tony try to hide or deflect the situation. Refusing to allow McGee to cow either of them with this knowledge of their relationship.</p><p>Oh, shit on a stick. Gibbs and Tony were in a relationship – a very non-platonic relationship – and he had just stumbled upon it, thinking this was something he could use as blackmail material. This was so not what he could use as blackmail material. Not when Gibbs was involved, and not when McGee liked his balls right where they were. Although they were kind of trying to crawl right up into his body right at that moment.</p><p>“Do you know them?” Scott asked blithely, unaware of the turmoil that McGee’s thoughts were in right now. “Tim?”</p><p>“Ummm…” McGee hemmed again.</p><p>“Man, you’re awesome,” Scott began gushing at Gibbs, ignoring McGee’s hesitation. “I’ve tried my hand at a little bit of swordfighting here and there, but a one-handed broadsword? Hell, that’s on another level.”</p><p>“<i>Practice</i>,” Gibbs murmured succinctly. And that right there was just so very Gibbs-like that McGee starting to chuckle, at the same time that Tony let out a snort of laughter.</p><p>McGee caught Tony’s eye, and they both quickly averted their gazes so they would not begin laughing hysterically.</p><p>Tony stepped away from Gibbs, although McGee saw that Gibbs had kept a hold of Tony’s hand, their fingers interlaced. “Hi, I’m Tony,” he introduced himself to Scott. “How do you know McGee here?”</p><p>“Tim and I went to college together,” Scott smiled back, shaking hands with Tony. Gibbs just gave him a nod and quiet “Jethro,” as an introduction.</p><p>It was good to know that whether they were at work or not, Gibbs was as taciturn as ever.</p><p>“Well, I just wanted to say that was one of the best fights I’ve ever seen,” Scott went on. “Really amazing. Better than in the movies.”</p><p>Tony nudged Gibbs, grinning like an idiot, and McGee heard him hum the song from <i>The Highlander</i>. The Queen one. And yes, McGee knew the song and knew the movie.</p><p>“There can only be one,” he agreed with Tony.</p><p>“Not that <i>he’s</i> watched that,” Tony rolled his eyes, grinning at McGee, ignoring the look that Gibbs gave him. “Although I might be able to talk him into watching that with me.”</p><p>Gibbs’ snort made Tony giggle like a giddy schoolgirl, which in turn made McGee chuckle. They were exactly like they were at work, although obviously the relationship was vastly different here. Gibbs still grunted and snorted at Tony’s verbal diarrhea and Tony laughed guiltily at the words that came out of his own mouth. All he needed now was a head slap and voila, it would be like maybe he was on an episode of NCIS: Medieval Times or something.</p><p>“Are you as good an archer as Jethro is a swordsman?” Scott turned to Tony.</p><p>“Nah,” Tony shrugged, looking embarrassed. “Gibbs’ friend made the costume for me.”</p><p>“Nice,” Scott nodded appreciatively. “Great workmanship.”</p><p>Amazingly, Tony handed him a card.</p><p>“You should talk to her, she’s got a booth here,” he told them. McGee leaned in and saw that it was the card of a costumer and tailor. Tony obligingly produced a second card and gave it to McGee, giving him a saucy wink, and for whatever reason, McGee felt his face grow warm with embarrassment. As if Tony could magically tell that the pants he wore didn’t fit him well anymore, even though his waistband was covered by the tunic.</p><p>“He’s more of a knife thrower, and a good one at that,” Gibbs told them, gesturing to the knives strapped to Tony’s person, surprising both Tony and McGee by actually contributing to a conversation that both he and Tony were silent for a moment.</p><p>And then Tony blushed. His face turned bright red, including his neck and his ears. And shit, if McGee didn’t think that was adorable. Tony was blushing because Gibbs complimented him. That was fucking <i>adorable</i>.</p><p>“Anyway, I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow?” McGee asked.</p><p>Gibbs gave one of his signature grunts, and started dragging Tony away, hands still tightly clasped together. “Don’t be late,” he called back.</p><p>“No, Boss,” McGee responded.</p><p>Tony turned to wave halfheartedly, but Gibbs yanked at his hand and he scrambled to keep up. McGee could hear an “I’m on your six, Boss,” coming from the man.</p><p>He waited for a long moment, watching as Gibbs pulled Tony close, put his arm around the man and kissed his cheek, and McGee kept watching as Tony began chattering away. He was too far away to hear what was being said, but he could see Tony gesturing as he spoke, turning his head to look at Gibbs every so often. And the older man nodded and responded in some quiet, unobtrusive way every so often. Just like he did at work.</p><p>And it hit him how much the two of them made sense together. And that there was no way he could blackmail Tony with this. No way at all. His first instinct to tattle on him, to tell Kate that he saw Tony kissing a dude, that had been wrong. Even if it would have given him the upper hand, that was the kind of despicable thing that real bigoted assholes did, and McGee wasn’t going to go down that path. Even if Tony had been kissing someone other than Gibbs.</p><p>But it was somehow fitting that McGee had caught Tony canoodling with their boss. They looked so right together, even dressed bizarrely like a swordsman and an archer of old. They still fit, somehow. And of course, now he was doubly not going to tell on Tony because Gibbs would absolutely have his head for that. And rightly so. And there was no way that Kate would ever understand this, no way at all. She had a very specific and narrow definition of sexuality and while it would have been funny to joke about it, he couldn’t see Kate actually being able to take this revelation any other way than badly, so that was out of the question.</p><p>So, this was going to be something he kept to himself until such a time as Tony and/or Gibbs ever chose to come out. And he was cool with that. Maybe he could talk Gibbs into stopping Tony from supergluing him to things. Although if Gibbs had been so inclined, he would’ve stopped Tony a long time ago. Instead, he’d just laid in a supply of acetone. Damn it. Maybe he should not talk to Gibbs about that, after all. If Tony heard about it, no doubt he would redouble his efforts to prank him, and god knew, McGee already had to put up with enough mischief as it was.</p><p>Oh well. At least someone on his team was in a relationship. He’d been worried that he wouldn’t ever have a real personal life. But if Gibbs and Tony could make time for each other, then he knew that he, too, would have a chance as well. One day. If he ever met someone that he wanted to be with and who fit with him the way Tony and Gibbs fit together. And the way Tony’s costume fit him.</p><p>And now he absolutely had to go to the costumer who had made Tony’s costume because that was one hell of an outfit. He knew that he didn’t want to be the only one without a kickass Renaissance Faire outfit for the next time the faire was in town. It would be fun to watch Gibbs kick somebody’s ass again in a sword fight. McGee and Scott walked around, searching for the costumer’s booth.</p><p>“I guess you work with those guys, then?” Scott asked, as they browsed through the catalog that the gorgeous woman with the almost indecently low cut dress gave them.</p><p>“Yeah,” McGee smiled. “My boss and my Senior Field Agent.”</p><p>Scott flipped a page in the leather-bound tome that hid the catalog. “They seem nice.”</p><p>The comment had been offhand and Scott was more focused on the costumes than their conversation. McGee was suddenly happy that he was still friends with Scott, because the man hadn’t batted an eyelid at the fact that McGee was working with two gay men who were apparently in a secret relationship.</p><p>“Yeah,” McGee smiled. “They do, don’t they.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>For the first time in years, Gibbs felt at peace with himself. Tony was on his side, cuddled into him, half asleep, having barely surfaced from subspace, or whatever you wanted to call that place that he went to in his head when blissed out by being dominated. He was the most responsive submissive Gibbs had ever had, and he should have known that Tony would be that way, given how he was at work. He wasn’t a pushover, not by any means, but now that Gibbs looked back, he could see the submissive hidden in the interactions that he had had with Tony over the years.</p><p>And now that they had worked through the contract, agreed upon their limits, their kinks, their safewords, and had afterwards immediately jumped into one of the hottest scenes Gibbs had ever experienced, it was blissful. Gibbs was at peace and Tony was snuggled into him, barely lucid again. Gibbs had cleaned them both up and even given Tony some juice and a granola bar to nibble on, and Tony had obediently consumed them without actually being fully cognizant of what he was doing.</p><p>Gibbs brushed Tony’s hair back from his forehead, smiling when the man sighed and snuggled even closer. One hand ran up and down Tony’s back, caressing him from the soft hairs at the nape of his neck – the site of so many headslaps – down the length of his spine, feeling each and every bony protrusion, down to the small of his back and over the perfect and perfectly reddened bubble butt of his, and back up, repeating the motion over and over as soothingly as possible. Tony’s soft sighs and soft, contented moans was a balm to Gibbs. His submissive was happy, sated, and contented. Gibbs was responsible for that, and that made him happy.</p><p>He thought back over the course of the weekend and found that he wouldn’t change anything about it. Not even the bizarre chance encounter with McGee. The kid had a good head on him and wouldn’t go around spouting what he saw. Not that Gibbs was ashamed of any of it, ashamed of who he was and who he loved. But only because he knew what it would be like, especially for Tony, if it were to get out that he was not straight. Law enforcement and the military were like that. Entrenched in some ideal that didn’t mean jack. He was not someone people tended to cross unless they absolutely had to, so he knew that he would be somewhat insulated from the bigotry. But Tony? Tony was young, gorgeous and well liked. Gibbs didn’t want his life to be changed for the worst, and he wanted Tony to be able to live his life without the ridiculous societal stigma of a homosexual relationship following him around.</p><p>Tony was going places. He was already too good to stay Gibbs’ second for much longer, and Gibbs wanted to support the man and allow him to come into his own. He could see Tony leading his own team in a couple of years, then climbing the ranks. Tony had the potential to go far. Gibbs and Morrow had already had conversations about that, and Gibbs didn’t want anything to block Tony’s way or hinder his chances.</p><p>But he was also selfish, and he didn’t want to let Tony go after getting a taste of him. Underneath all that snark was the sweetest sub Gibbs had ever seen. He wanted to keep Tony, and he could tell that Tony wanted this with him, too. And maybe, if they played their cards right, Tony could keep climbing the career ladder and doing his thing, and coming back to Gibbs at night.</p><p>But that was way into the future and not something Gibbs should worry about right now. Right now he was going to be happy. He had an armful of sweetness and more nights like this to look forward to, from the looks of it.</p><p>“Gibbs?” Tony’s sleepy voice pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart,” Gibbs smiled down at him. Tony’s green eyes were heavy with sleep and he looked a little disgruntled yet completely adorable.</p><p>“You OK?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You think Probie’s gonna tell anyone about us?”</p><p>“No,” Gibbs smiled and shook his head.</p><p>“’Cause he’s afraid of you?”</p><p>“Nah,” Gibbs shrugged, caressing Tony’s cheek with the back of his hand and fingering his full lips, tracing the shape of it with his thumb. “Because he’s a decent man.”</p><p>Tony smiled. “He <i>is</i> my Probie.”</p><p>Gibbs nodded.</p><p>Tony turned his head and kissed Gibbs’ palm. “’M tired,” he complained.</p><p>“Sleep, then,” Gibbs told him.</p><p>“You won’t leave me?”</p><p>“No, sweetheart,” Gibbs helped him turn over and moved behind him, giving him his arm to sleep on and spooning him. “I won’t ever leave you.”</p><p>“K,” Tony sighed.</p><p>Gibbs waited until Tony’s breathing evened out in slumber. He dropped a soft kiss on the back of Tony’s neck, noting with satisfaction the other marks he’d savagely left there. He fingered Tony’s still red ass, and sighed. He was exactly where he wanted to be, and he wasn’t going to fight it. This time, he was not going to leave, unless Tony told him to. And hopefully, that wouldn’t happen for many years.</p><p>He sighed and relaxed his body, curling himself protectively around his sleeping lover. It didn’t take long at all for him to fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all enjoyed this! Hazel_rah, my honey, I hope you did, too. I don't know why but I always seem to write you porny birthday stories. 😁😱 I didn't quite fit a sex scene in the final chapter, but I think it was heavily implied. LOL. Oh well. 😁 Hope you enjoyed this!</p><p>The music I listened to for this story were:<br/>* <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpYW3qng78E">Personal Jesus</a> covered by Johnny Cash<br/>* <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1xrNaTO1bI">Personal Jesus</a> - the original by Depeche Mode<br/>I don't really know how to explain it but the Johnny Cash version absolutely spoke to me, the bluesy twang, the pained way he croons the lyrics. It somehow worked for this story. The title comes from a line in the lyrics of the song.</p><p>I don't have a whole lot of research for this one since it's basically a PWP, but you might find this article on <a href="https://www.ancient.eu/article/1248/clothes-in-medieval-england/">clothes in medieval England</a> interesting.</p><p>This story was for the 2020 <a href="https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/63350.html">NCIS Big Bang challenge</a>! It, along with my other Big Bang story, would not have come together without the amazing support and love from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots">Red_Pink_Dots</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307/pseuds/jesco0307">jesco0307</a>. They have been so wonderful in listening to me whine, in helping me choose titles (which I am absolutely crap at), in being my sounding board for ideas, and in just holding my hand during this difficult year. My beautiful friend RPD 💋💋💋 who is my darling Elton selected both my summaries and made me such amazing artwork for them! Go check out her <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063694">artwork master post</a> for this one and shower her with all the love!!!! The artwork she made for the Ren Faire Tibbs just made me smile (and then hidden in there was the subtle NSFW erotica). Je t’aime, ma tres chere amie. ❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p>And as for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307/pseuds/jesco0307">jesco0307</a>, your detailed comments were very much appreciated and I hope that the edits I made work for you. Thank you so very much for all your help in betaing this story and the Tony/Steve one. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you. ❤️❤️❤️❤️ All remaining errors are, of course, my own.</p><p>This is my fifth time participating in the NCIS Big Bang Challenge. Huge thanks go to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie">Jacie</a> for organizing it and making it fun for all of us to participate. ❤️</p><p>And of course, thank you to all of you who have been reading my stories, giving me kudos, leaving me comments, subscribing, bookmarking and just making me feel accepted and loved. Thank you so much. You are awesome. Take care and stay safe. Until next time!</p><p>❤️❤️❤️<br/>-j</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063694">Art for Reach Out and Touch Faith by jane_x80</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots">Red_Pink_Dots</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>